Nighttime Stroll
by jeanpaulandsophieranier
Summary: Travis got up and walked back to his cabin. He crept inside and settled himself in his bed. Only then did he notice that she had called him Travis, not Stoll, for the first time. Two-shot. Travis/Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Travis Stoll woke up covered in sweat, shivering. He had just had one those nightmares where you know something really bad happened, you just can't remember what. He lay in bed trying to fall back sleep, but after about ten minutes realized that he was just too shaken up. He got up, careful not to wake anyone, and walked out of the Hermes cabin. On the way out, Travis glanced at the clock. It was freaking 3 AM! He began walking towards his favorite spot: a huge rock, big enough for him to lay on, in the woods. When he reached the rock he lay down, lacing his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Travis froze. He heard a noise coming from deeper in the woods. He cursed himself for not bringing a sword. Travis lay still trying to discern what the noise was. It almost sounded like….someone crying. After a few more minutes Travis was sure. That was definitely someone crying, probably a girl. He got up and started walking towards the sound. Finally, he reached a small clearing in the woods. There, sitting on the floor with her back to a huge tree and her face in her hands, was Katie Gardner. She was the last person he expected to find out after curfew, especially crying. Travis and Katie didn't get along too well, but still, he couldn't just leave her here sobbing. Slowly, he walked towards her. Katie seemed to sense something once he got within a few feet of her. She snapped her head up and immediately, plants began springing up around Travis gripping his arms and legs.

"Whoa! Hey, call off the plants!" he yelled, startled.

"Oh, it's you Stoll," she said and the plants around him disappeared. "What do you want?"

Travis finally got a look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was wearing what he presumed she had worn to bed: black shorts and an old camp shirt that was a little to small for her, but she still looked pretty. Wait, what? Since when did he think Katie Gardner was pretty? "I-I just heard crying and I came back here to see what was going on. Sorry."

"Well, everything fine. You can leave now," she said turning her face away from him.

"Katie, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"That's none of you're business Stoll!" she said still not looking at him.

"Well, maybe I can help. I can't just leave you here." Travis wasn't too great with girls and tears, but he couldn't just leave.

"Since when have you ever cared about me? Don't lie! Is this another one of your pranks?" Katie said, finally meeting his eyes. She looked so angry and sad at the same time. Was he really so mean to her that she thought he would try and play a prank on her now?

"Katie I wouldn't do that! Even I'm not that low. Please… just tell me what's wrong." She stared a him for a couple minutes before sighing and looking down at her hands. For some reason he really wanted to help her, to hurt whoever did this to her.

"Well…my b-b-boyfriend…" She burst into tears again. Travis tentatively sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Katie's body stiffened but after a few seconds she relaxed into him. After another few minutes of sobbing Katie quieted down. "My…. boyfriend, Josh Andrews, f-f-from the Apollo cabin..well I f-f-found him cheating on m-me with this slutty Aphrodite girl." She managed to stutter between sobs. "I g-guess I can't r-really blame him" Katie said, sniffing. "I'm not pretty like she is."

"You're ten times as pretty as any other girl in camp!" Travis really had no idea where that came from, but he meant it.

"Really?" Katie asked looking up at him. Travis suddenly felt very aware of little things. Like how his arm was still around her. And how her face was only a couple inches away from his.

"Yeah. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Travis told her using his thumb to wipe the tears of her face. Her cheeks turned red, but she held his gaze. Travis noticed that her hair smelled like vanilla and something citrusy. A cold wind blew through the clearing and Katie snuggled up a little closer to him. Now their noses where almost touching. He could smell the toothpaste on her breath. It was like gravity was pulling him closer to her. He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. At first Katie didn't move but after a few seconds she wound her arms around his neck and began kissing him back enthusiastically. He removed his arm from her shoulders and instead put it around her waist. It was like his head had become detached from his body and was floating in the clouds. He had kissed plenty of girls, but never like this. This was soft and sweet. Finally, she broke apart for air. They were both breathing heavily and blushing deeply. Slowly, a smile crept onto her once grief stricken face.

"Wow," she said. It finally dawned on him. He had just kissed freaking Katie Gardner! And she had kissed him back!

"Umm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Travis said a little scared. She was probably going to kill him.

"No, it's ok. It was kinda nice," she said, her cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. Travis looked at her. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were a deep, deep brown. He noticed Katie was leaning towards him again. She kissed him, but this time with more urgency. She ran her fingers through his hair and Travis felt like his brain was melting. When they broke apart to breathe again Katie kept her hands in his hair. After one more mind numbing kiss, Travis noticed that the sun was rising. Katie seemed to notice this too and untangled herself from him and stood up.

"See you tomorrow Travis," she told him with a smile on her face and walked out of the clearing. After sitting there for a few more minutes, Travis got up and walked back to his cabin. He crept inside and settled himself in his bed. Only then did he notice that she had called him Travis, not Stoll, for the first time. Travis fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Review please! I'm thinking of writing a sequel about their next day in camp and how everyone reacts so review and tell me if you think it's a good idea! Thanks for reading! P.S. you guys should totally go read my Percabeth story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Travis Stoll was woke up completely exhausted. He looked around and saw that almost everyone in the cabin was dressed and ready for breakfast. He was about to roll over in bed (he could always steal some food later if he got hungry) and go back to sleep, but all the memories of last night came rushing back to him. Travis sat up straight in bed. He had kissed Katie Gardner. What happened now? He jumped out of bed with a goofy grin on his face and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He would have brushed his hair too, but he couldn't find a comb. When was the last he had used one? Oh, thats right, never. Usually, Travis would reach into his closet and grab whatever he touched first, but today he carefully chose a green and blue plaid polo shirt and khaki shorts. It was a weekend so their would be no camp activities and he could wear whatever he wanted.

"Conner, how do I look?" he asked his brother anxiously as they waited for the conch horn to sound.

"Um, like you always do, I guess." Conner replied looking at him funny.

"No, I mean do my clothes look good?"

"Woah, why are you going all Aphrodite on me?" Conner was stunned. Travis had never payed any attention to his wardrobe.

"Just forget it."

"Whatever" his brother replied and turned away, slightly bemused. When the conch horn finally rang Travis jumped up and tripped in his excitement to get to the door. He stood up, red-faced, and glared at anyone who laughed.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Conner asked him.

"Nothing. Ok, maybe something. You can't tell anyone though!"

"Sure, just tell me!" Now, Conner was really frustrated. They never kept secrets and here was something Travis hadn't told him. It seemed big too.

"Ikissedkatiegardner." Travis mumbled.

"What? Speak up!"

Travis took a deep breath. If he couldn't trust Conner, he couldn't trust anyone. "I kissed Katie Gardner. Last night. In the forest. Three times. And she kissed me back." Travis said in quick succession.

"Gods, finally! It took you guys long enough!"

"I know what you're thinking, but she's actually really nice- Wait, what?"

"The whole camp has been waiting for this forever! The only more obvious pairing is Percy and Annabeth, but only the gods know when that'll happen!" Thunder rumbled in the sky. "Ok, even the gods don't know." Him and Katie were like Percy and Annabeth? No way it was that bad.

"So, when's your first date?" Conner asked.

"Um, we didn't really talk about that stuff. We just kissed" Travis reached the crowded Hermes table and sat down. Conner took a seat beside him and rolled his eyes. Travis was about to protest that it was late, but just then Katie walked in. She caught Travis' eye and smiled. Travis blushed crimson and looked down at his plate.

"Wait, didn't Katie have a boyfriend?" Conner asked him, his mouth full of eggs.

"Well, not anymore…"

"Dude! You broke them up? Way to go!" Conner stretched out his hand for a high five.

"What? No! They were already broken up!" Travis said ignoring Conner's outstretched hand.

"Oh." Conner said and returned his attention to his mountain of food. Travis looked at his own plate with a slice of toast and butter. He figured he better eat something. Travis took a bite, but the food tasted like cardboard and almost got stuck in his throat. What if Katie realized it was all a mistake and hated him again? Travis gave up all attempts to eat and just sat staring at his plate and occasionally looking up to see Katie. She didn't look nervous at all and seemed to be eating her second bowl of cereal just fine. That was another thing he like about Katie. She didn't try to starve herself like some girls Travis had dated. His were fixed on his plate when he felt a curtain of hair come down on him, tickling his cheek.

"Meet me behind the Big House." Travis looked up to see Katie walking away towards the Big House. Her interaction with him had attracted a few interested looks, but not the usual gossip something like that would have. So, everyone but him and Katie really did know! Travis got up and followed Katie. Was she taking him there to tell him that it was over? Travis shook the thought from his mind and put a cheeky grin on his face. When he got their Katie was standing with her back to him. Travis did always love to sneak up on people! He slowly walked up behind her and wound his arms around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful," Katie jumped at first, but then she relaxed into him. She twisted around to face him, but he still kept his arms around her.

"Hi, Travis," Gods, she really was gorgeous. Her silky, brown hair fell unstyled to her shoulders and her almond-colored eyes searched his. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then, Katie leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was short and sweet, unlike the ones they had shared the night before, but it still left Travis breathless.

"Katie?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied in an equally soft voice.

"I really like you," Katie's high, clear laugh filled the air.

"I like you too Travis," she said, in a normal voice this time. They stood for several minuted with their foreheads touching, Katie arms wrapped around his neck and his still around her waist, just drinking each other in.

" Come on, let's go sit by the lake." Katie finally said, breaking the silence. She gently pulled out of Travis' arms and took his hand. They walked to the canoe lake that way:hand in hand. Along the way several people saw and stared, some even giggled. One Aphrodite girl, Travis thought her name was Natalie, even came up to them and took a picture with her phone before they could even react and skipped away giggling got herself. When they reached the lake, Travis and Katie sat on the dock and took their shoes off to hang their feet off the edge. For the first time Travis noticed what Katie was wearing. She looked stunning in plaid shorts and flowery tank top **(A/N:see Katie's clothes on my profile).**

"What, why are you staring at me?" Katie asked self consciously.

"You're just so beautiful," the words escaped Travis' mouth before he could filter them. Luckily, Katie didn't seem to mind. She blushed and settled in to his chest. Travis put his arm around her and pulled her close. He loved how she always smelled like nature and flowers. They sat like that until lunch (occasionally kissing or talking about random things) and were only disturbed when three people from the Ares cabin tried to push them in the lake. An angry Katie and Travis stood up and fought them off, Katie with plants that tied their arms and legs together and Travis with threats of focusing all of his pranking only the Ares cabin for a month. That was terrifying even to Ares kids. They parted ways for lunch, but met up again right after.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." Travis told Katie.

"What?" she asked a little warily.

"Don't you trust me Katie?" Travis asked her. She opened her mouth but closed it again and seemed deep in though for a few moments.

"Yes, I do trust you Travis." Her earnest answer brought a smile to Travis' face. He led her over to his rock. They laid down in it and stared up at the sky. The rock was a little small for two people, but Katie was half lying on Travis in his arms, so they fit. After a little while Katie tilted her head up to look at Travis. Travis leaned his down and kissed her. The kiss increased in intensity until he was lying on top of her running his hands through her hair. The dinner conch sounded but they ignored it. Someone coughed behind them. Travis and Katie froze, lips still glued to each others. Slowly, Travis lifted himself off Katie and sat up. She did too and they both looked into the embarrassed face of Jordyn, Katie's half-sister.

"Uh, Chiron sent me to find you guys. He was worried that you missed dinner. Sorry." she said awkwardly. Katie and Travis stood up.

"No, it's ok, Jordyn, we were just just chatting and lost track of time." Katie said her cheeks burning.

At this Jordyn smirked. " Yeah, if chatting means eating each others faces." She turned and walked back towards the dining pavilion. Travis and Katie followed her not saying a word. When they reached it, she went to sit at her table and Katie tried to follow but Chiron stopped her. If they were going to get in trouble, at least Mr. D wasn't here. He was at some meeting on Olympus. The faces of everyone in the pavilion stared at them, some with looks of sympathy and some with pleasure, that was mostly the Ares campers.

"Now, you both know that it is against camp rules for two campers to be alone together so I'm afraid you will have to be pun-" Travis cut him off

"Actually, it's only against camp rules for to campers to be alone in a cabin together, so technically we did nothing wrong."

Chiron stared at him for a moment and Travis could swear there was a faint smile on his face. "Travis you are correct, but do not let it happen again." Katie looked at Travis in amazement and quickly went to sit at her table and Travis followed suit. Eventually, conversation started up again and the spotlight was taken off Travis and Katie when Joshua, a scrawny son of Apollo, dumped an entire platter of pizza on himself then knocked over his cup onto his lap. After dinner Katie and Travis sat together at he campfire.

"Travis, how did you know that." Katie asked him in awe.

"I know all the camp rules, that way I can find loopholes." Travis replied happily.

After singing a bunch of cheesy songs at the campfire and holding hands they stood up to go to bed.

"Katie," Travis suddenly asked once everyone within earshot had left, "are you my girlfriend?" She stared at him for a second, stunned. Then, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Travis kissed her goodnight and ran to his cabin where he did a little happy dance in the bathroom. Over in the Demeter cabin someone else was also doing a little dance in their bathroom.

**Sooo what did you guys think? I love reviews and thank you guys sooo much for reading! Also, remember to check my profile if you want to see Katie's clothes!**


End file.
